


Revenge

by thesunflowermachine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Gen, One Shot, Some Cursing, Undead, im a slut for book canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunflowermachine/pseuds/thesunflowermachine
Summary: Gendry meets Arya's mother, Lady Stark. But she's no longer either of those things.





	Revenge

“revenge”

 Lem gave him one of his sour looks that evening as he opened one of the bedroom doors in Old Pate’s house. Old Pate was the closest friend to the Lightening Lord near the Twins according to Thoros.

The tired, creaky boned, old man shifted and narrowed his eyes at their arrival. He asked to see Lord Beric, but he was only met by a walking corpse.

 Lady Stark lived while Lord Beric finally died for the last time. Gendry’s eyes widened as he saw the woman reborn. She was little more than a corpse, a frightening, terrible corpse. He lost his breath for half a heartbeat as her eyes fluttered open. Lem pulled her up first while Thoros cursed under his breath.

 The Lady’s face was white as milk, was torn apart from the lake, and her throat was slashed. She was far scarier than Beric had ever been.

 To make matters worse, the Lady spoke no words it seemed for her throat was damaged. Immediately, Gendry felt himself flush from face to neck and turned away once he realized she wore no clothes. This was wrong, he knew. Only more anger, more frustration settled onto his weary heart. He was so fucking furious at everyone around him. He couldn’t stand to be with this lot. He wanted to leave, to run back home, to find the Hound and kill him with a hammer. Instead, his hands balled up into fists. They came to the Twins to find Arya alive, but they wound up finding her mother dead.

 Old Pate’s wife, Alys, gave Lady Stark some garments to wear and a shawl to cast over her head and neck. Gendry had gathered that much from sitting in the shabby parlor as he watched Lady Stark and Thoros walk out of one of the bedrooms where they had been speaking.

 When she turned her dead eyes upon where Gendry and Lem sat, Gendry felt felt a shiver go down his spine. Eventually, he was led to one of the bedrooms to sleep for the night with Jack-Be-Lucky and Anguy.

 Yet, sleep didn’t come to him. Gendry stared up at the dark ceiling. He didn’t think none of this would happen. He never planned on none of it. All this was because of Arry. Arry. Arya. Whatever name went through his head, Gendry felt his heart clench.

 A light flickered through the room as Lem opened the door.

 “Gendry, wake up,” he grunted.

 Gendry picked himself up on his elbows to stare at the sour older man at the door.

 “What for?”

 Lem’s face darkened even further. “M'lady wants to speak with you.”

 “On what? I thought she didn’t speak.”

 “She’s been making some words. Hard to hear but looks like she can talk all the same if you listen. So don’t play stupid, boy. She wants to speak on the girl. Get up or else you’ll get a clout to the head.” Lem shut the door, leaving Gendry to dress.

 He didn’t fear ghosts. He wasn’t a child. That’s all he told himself as he entered the parlour where the lady sat.

 She wasn’t no ghost. She was a person. But a dead person. All her features were like the stories women used to scare children with in King’s Landing so they didn’t stay out too late once the sun went down.

 Her eyes pierced him once he entered. God, he wanted to run. But he wouldn’t. He was a man now and men didn’t run.

 Her voice was faint. If not for the complete silence he wouldn’t be able to make out her rasp. “Arya?”

 Gendry nodded his head. “You’re her mother, Milady?”

 “Once.”

 He gulped. There was nothing more confusing than this woman. Not even that bloody Lorathi at Harrenhal perplexed him so much.

 “The Hound took her. We all know he did.”

 Her head, frightening in a way he couldn’t explain, creaked as she nodded.

 “I’ll help you look for her. I want to help. She was my friend.” He was talking because he had no idea what else to do.

 For a while there was no response, only wind shivering through the room.

 “Step forward, boy.”

 The lady commanded, so he went.

 Her frail, half skinned hand reached out to him. So he acted by instinct and put his hand over hers.

 The lady’s eyes flashed. Something unrecognizable brewed in them. All Gendry knew is that for all his fear upon first talking to her, he feared her no more. They had the same purpose.

 Her voice managed to make a snarl.

 “Revenge.”

**Author's Note:**

> I miss the book canon.


End file.
